


Old Habits Die Hard

by WaterPony256



Series: As Life Goes On [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coping, Female Frisk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Older Frisk, Relapsing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Frisk is left shaken after being bullied. She is tempted to relapse on an old habit.What happens when the skeletons find out? How do they help her?"





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for attempting self harm.  
> You know the drill, turn away if sensitive.

It's not easy getting rid of old habits. Frisk is one who has learned that over the years.It makes it even harder when it's something that you use to get the frustration out of you. It's also hard on the ones you love, making them fear that you will relapse. So, how are you supposed to cope with it? How do you stop yourself from turning back to it?

That leads us to the present day. It was an ordinary day in the life of Frisk and the skelebros. School was out for summer, which meant Frisk could laze around the house with Sans, much to Papyrus's dislike. However, the skeletons had jobs that they had to go to everyday, leaving Frisk alone until the evening. Until then, Frisk would draw, watch TV, or read.

Frisk had been drawing currently, trying to vent out frustration. It didn't help, so Frisk decided to go to the park and relax. After being there a while, she noticed that there were some people her age that were talking about her behind her back.A girl came up to her with two other girls beside her. They forced Frisk to look at them, seeing that she was leaning against a tree on the ground.

"Would you look at that? It's the one who used to cut."

Oh no, not this subject again. Her old cutting habit is the prime reason that she is bullied. 

"Why did you stop? I thought you would have kept it up, seeing that you're a freak that lives with skeletons. Why don't you start again? It would be better for you."

Okay, talking about the cutting thing isn't anything new, but talking about the ones she loved pushed her off the edge. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about what would happen if she didn't have them in her life.

"Oh, are you crying now? Did I hurt your feelings? Well, I'll give you something else to cry about."

Frisk backed into the tree she was standing in front of and clenched her eyes shut, bracing for pain. In a flash, she heard what sounded like something was hurled at the girls. Opening her eyes, she saw three light blue spears on the ground in front of her, and the bullies were running away. 

There is only one person she knows that could own those. Her suspicions were correct as she looked to her left and saw them a few feet away.

It was Undyne. She had driven the bullies away with her spears.

Undyne then walked over to Frisk, looking angry at what just happened. "Hey Frisk, those people giving you trouble?" 

Frisk nodded and asked her what she was doing here. She told Frisk that she was just taking a walk and was about to head back to Alphys's. "Hey, you want me to come over and you can talk about what just happened?" Frisk agreed, and they both headed back to Sans and Papyrus's house. There, Frisk told Undyne what the bullies said and how they were about to beat her up whenever she drove them away. She reached over and rubbed circles on Frisk's back.

"Well, thank goodness I was there to help you. If something like that happens again, tell me and Sans, and we'll track them down and beat the hell out of them."

Frisk laughed and nodded at her, then she checked the clock. She had been gone for about 2 hours. The skeletons would be home soon. 

She decides to go to her room and think about what just happened. Undyne sat on the couch, waiting for the skeletons to arrive home. Sitting on her bed, Frisk thought about the bullyings that had happened since she stopped cutting. Whenever they happened, the bullies were always saying what was close to the same thing.

"Cut yourself."

"You deserve it."

"You'd look better."

All of a sudden, her arm felt like it was crawling. It had been doing this all week whenever she thought about what people had said to her. Usually, some deep breathing called her down, but she knew that if she was bullied again soon, it would push her to the edge. She tried to breathe deep, but it didn't work. She reached for her notebook, her safe haven for when this happens. All she could do was just scribble like crazy on the page until her pencil broke in half. She put down the notebook and curled up on her bed, hyperventilating.

She heard voices that she had never heard before. They were loud and repetitive, repeating the same thing.

"Do it."

"Do it."

"Do it."

**"Do it."**

**"Do it."**

_"Do it."_

_"_ _Do it."_

"DO IT!"

She knew what they wanted her to do. They wanted her to relapse and cut herself again. The voices were too strong. She tried to resist. She found herself running to the bathroom. She was determined to do anything to make it stop,  _even if it meant doing something that she might regret._ She could hear Undyne talking outside. Sans and Papyrus must have come home.  _I hope they forgive me for this._

Frisk looked in the medicine cabinet and found a spare razor blade. She started crying at how weak she must be to relapse after just one incident. 

"I'm sorry", she said very quietly. Before she brought the blade down, she heard footsteps nearing her. She still started to bring it down anyway.

All of a sudden, the door opened wide, and she heard someone scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Frisk dropped the blade, started by the sudden yelling. She looked over and saw that it was Sans. His eye lit up and he levitated the blade off of the floor. He then grabbed her arms.

"kid, i thought you were past this. did you do anything yet?"

Frisk shook her head. Sans had scared her before she could cut into herself. 

He dragged her out of the bathroom and put her on the couch next to Papyrus and Undyne. 

"i think we need an explanation for what you were about to do."

Papyrus looked sadly at Sans. "WAS SHE ABOUT TO...?"

Sans knew what he meant and nodded. Papyrus gasped and Undyne's eye widened.

Frisk told them about the voices she heard and how strong they were. She told them she just wanted to silence them. She then started crying again, thinking about what will happen if they come back and are too strong again. Sans went to his room for a moment.

Papyrus leaned toward Frisk and hugged her from the side, rubbing her back and quietly telling her that the voices aren't real. Undyne was sitting there, staring down at the floor. She had been through this before with Alphys, but she was able to convince her not to do it again. Now that she's encountering it again, it's really unsettling to her.

Sans came back downstairs with something in his hand. He handed it to Frisk.

"it's what you humans call a 'stress ball'. whenever you hear the voices, you can squeeze it to relieve all of the pressure."

Frisk gave it a light squeeze.  _Maybe this can do._  

Undyne then stood up. "It's getting late. I should be going. Alphys will be worried if I'm not back soon."

She bidded goodbye to the three of them and left.

Sans sat plopped onto the couch beside Frisk, while Papyrus was still on the other side of her. She looked up from her object and at them.

"I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry causing you trouble."

Papyrus sighed, "FRISK, IF YOU NEED US, THAT ISN'T CAUSING US TROUBLE. YOU KNOW WE ALWAYS WANT TO HELP YOU."

She knew this. She knew they always meant well and would do anything to help her. She took comfort in knowing this.

She smiled at them. "I know. Thank you."

Sans spoke, relaxed. "no problem. old habits die hard. ya know what i mean?"


End file.
